War Love
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Edward and Bella both join the army. They go through good times and bad times together. No matter what they will stick together
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

I walked into a small diner of Forks Diner with my duffle over my shoulder and my army uniform on. There was about twenty people in the diner as I walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool setting my bag right beside me. I was nervous since this was my first deployment and I just got done with Boot Camp three weeks ago. My father, Charlie Swan was a Lieutenant and told all kinds of things about the army that made me get excited about it, but he died when I turned six years, so I promised myself that I will comtinue my dad's work until I reach my limit.

I just sat there until the bartender walked over with a menu in hand.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I look up at the man, he seemed to be in his mid-forties as he set the meau down right in front of me

"Coke will be fine." The man smiled and made his way to the kitchen. I signed and picked up the meau to find something that sounded good. I heard 'Courtesy Of The Red White and Blue' playing over the speakers making me sing along.

"And it'll feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you.  
Ah, brought to you, courtesy of the red, white and blue." I sang with the song. I loved this song. It also made me feel stronge no matter where I am.

"You like this song too?" I heard a voice right behind me that made my heart feel like it was melting. I slowly looked over my shoulder to meet the eyes of a beautiful man who also had a army uniform on and a duffle bag over his shoulder.

I seemed like I was staring at him for hours until I was able to speak. "Y-yeah, I listen to it all the time." I smiled right at him. He smiled right back at me showing me his white teeth.

"It's one of mine too." He walked over to a empty stool right next to me and stood behind it. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, no please join me." He dropped his bag and took a seat, as I look back through the meau. Just a second later the bartender came walking up setting my glass of coke on a napkin and pulled out a pad and a pen.

"What can I get for you?" I did not really have time to look through the meau, so I picked out something that my eyes first landed on.

"Umm can I have the burger with fries no onions." The man wrore down my order and turn to the man right next to me.

"Anything for you? Oh right I did not put a meau down for you, I'm so sorry let me go get you one." The handsome god waved his hand letting him to stop.

"No it's okey, I will have the same thing as her, but with onions." The wrote down his order.

"Did you want coke as well?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, I'll back with your orders." He smiled at us and disappeared in the kitchen once again. I turn back to the man sitting right next to me who was smiling at me once again. He then held his hand out like he wanted me to take it.

"I'm Edward Mason." I stared at him before looking down at his hand for a second and taking it.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." We sat there in silence not letting go. We saw that we were still holding hands and with an accward slience between us. Edward cleared his throat before letting go. He scratched the back of his neck, as I look down at my lap.

"So Bella, why did you join the army?" I looked right at him not really knowing what to say, but he seems to be someone that I can talk to for hours.

"It's a long story." Edward chuckled at my responce.

"Well we have two hours until the bus comes and we have about six hours until we reach base I think we have time." I was happy to know that someone was intrested in my life. I never really had friends to talk to since I was mostly lone since my father died. I was always picked on by others just for being different and my mother; she turned abusive she drank, so I never talk to her.

I open to start my story but stop when the bartender came back with our food on a tray.

"Here you are." I smiled at the food as it was placed right in front of me and Edward. "Enjoy." He then left us. I took a sip out of my coke before grabbing the salt and shook some on the napkin to not make it stick against my glass. I grabbed my burger and took a bite out of it. I chew two time before I felt like I wanted to throw up when I tasted the onions. I quickly swallowed the chunk of food in my mouth. I turn to Edward and tapped him on the shoulder as he was salting his fries. He saw the disgust look on my face.

"What's wrong?" I really wanted to him at that point, but I wanted to get the taste out of my mouth. I quickly grabbed my glass of coke and chugged it down. I can smell the onions that my nose burn. I chugged half the glass until I knew the taste was out of my mouth. I set the glass back down and turn to Edward who kept looking at me.

"This one is yours." Edward turned back his burger and lifted up the top bun and chuckled. We quickly switched plates, but I let Edward take a bite out of mine to make us even. "So, are you going to tell me about the life of Miss Bella Swan?" Edward asked as he reached over and grabbed the katchup.

"Do you want the long version or short version?"

"Switch ever makes you confortable." He passed me the katchup.

"Well, my father was a Lieutenant in army, he died when his team got ambushed. I just turned six." My covered my fries with the ketchup as I talked. "My mother took the turn for the worse after his death. She first started drinking, then it turned to yelled, then it turned to abuse. I been leaving home early to do my exercises like my dad wanted me to do. After buring my dad I dicided to join the army for the medical feild, been training ever since." I smiled proudly at Edward as eats and listens. I turn back to my food and began eating my fries.

I jumped when I felt a hand cover mine. I turn sharply to Edward and saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm proud of you Bella. You will a great doctor up there."

I stared in his eyes. "Thank you, what about you. Why do you want to join?"

**To be continued**


	2. Meet the family

Edward and Bella sat at the bar laughing at the story that he just told me about what his brother's did to him when he was five, as I took a bite out of the sundae we got. Since we are going to be going away for a while, why not eat something sweet. I learned a lot about Edward. He has two brother's Jasper and Emmett. Emmett works at the gym, Jasper works as a history teacher over at Fork's High School. He was adopted by the Cullen's after his parnet's died. His foster dad works as a doctor, and his foster mom is just a housewife. Even through he was adopted by the Cullen's he would not change his last name. He wanted to join the army since he was ten years old when he was at school and a soldier came to his classroom to talk about the army.

Edward took another bite out of our sundae before asking for the check. I took one more bite out of the ice cream before reaching into her pocket to get some change. The bartender walked over and set the bill down. Both Edward and Bella reached for th bill and their hands touched as they handed on the bill. Their heads snapped up and their eyes met. They stared for a good ten seconds before turning away and removed their hands from each other's touch.

Edward cleared his throat so he can speak. "Umm I got the check." Bella turned back to Edward.

"Edward please, let me pay for the bill." Edward smiled at her and shook his 'no'. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of cash. Bella looked over and saw how much the bill cost, $22.50. Edward payed with a twenty and five and gave it to the bartender who was standing there waiting.

"Keep the change. Let's go Bella, we have thirdy minutes left." Edward and Bella both stood up from the stool; grabbing their bags and made their way over to the entrence of the restaurant. Edward pushed the door open for Bella and she thank him for that, as they where walking down the street to the where the bus station was; Edward could not help, but feel the a pull to Bella. It was like he was falling in love with her.

Once at the bus station they set their bags down on the ground and sat down on the bench. Bella reached into her bag and pulled out her army hat. Edward did the same as she put the hat on. They watched the cars go by and family's walking down the street walking. Bella signed and without thinking she layed her head on Edward's shoulder. Edward froze for a moment before haying his head ontop of her's.

"I'm going to miss it here." Bella whispered as she continues to watch.

"Hey it's going to be okay Bella." Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders to give her confert. He can feel Bella relax making him relax. He had amit that he was going to miss his home and family; he has no idea when he's coming back or if he's coming back. "It's going to be okay Bella. You'll have me there, so don't worry." Edward gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Bella smiled at the sweetest words that anyone very said to her. She wrapped her arms around Edward waist and replaced her head to his chest.

"Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome Bella." Bella looked up at his beautiful face into his green eyes. For some reason her heart started beating so fast that it might pop out of her chest. They continue to stare at each other until they felt themselve moving closer together until their lips was inches. She flicker her eyes before they slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet; Edward could still taste the sundea on as their tongues wrestled. They stayed in that position until Edward heard a familor hunk coming their way. He seperated their lips and looked up at the up coming jeep that belong to his brother. The jeep stoped twenty five feet away from them. Edward smiled and stood up bringing Bella with him. " I want you to meet my family."

Bella just then became nervous; not lonely did she kiss Edward, but it was too soon for her to meet his family. Edward saw a slight fear in her eyes, as they walked their way over to the jeep where his family was climbing out with smiles and tears.

"Edward my man, you got your first girlfriend already hu." A muscular guys called out making Bella blush. Edward laughed and pulled Bella close to him.

"Oh shove it Emmett. Everyone this is my Swan, Bella Swan. Bella this is my family. My father Carlisle, My mother Esme, My brothers Emmett and Jasper with their wives Alice and Roselie and Emmett and Roselie daughter Lilly." They all gave Bella a welcome smile before Bella finally greeted.

"Nice to meet you all."

**To be continued**


	3. Bus

Edward's arm was around Bella's shoulders, as everyone sat on the bench with their hearts was about to beat out of their chest. Esme was stroking her baby's hair with tears running her face. Everyone felt their hearts stop when they saw the bus pulling up to the station. All the girl except Bella was cried in their husbands chest, as both Bella and Edward stood up grabbing their duffle bags. The bus then came to a stop right in front of them and the door open along the suit case hach open. Edward threw his bag in first before grabbing Bella's and set it right ontop of his. He knocked on the bus three times telling the driver to close the hach. Edward turn back to his family and gave each one a hug. Esme patted his back telling him it was going to be okay. Bella felt that she was interfearing with his family just by standing there by him, so she turned around and climbed on the bus not saying a word. Bella took the window seat in the middle of the bus and stared forward along with the other heros. She didn't dare to look outside, but then she heard footsteps soming on the bus.

Edward's head became visable, as he was looking around like he was trying to find someone. When his eyes landed on Bella's he gave her a confused look before continuing onto the bus and walked pass other soldiers until he reached Bella's row. He sat down next to her and glared. Bella did not know why he was glaring at her.

"What wrong?" She asked. edward just shook his head and looked the window to his family who was still standin out there waiting for the bus to leave. He smiled and waved at them and whispered to Bella.

"Wave at them." he said in cold voice making her shiver and looked out the window to his family. She joined in the waving when the bus pulled away from the station. The moment they where out of view of Edward's family they stopped waving. Edward grabbed her shoulder making her turn to face him. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Bella asked confused about why Edward was more angry then sad.

"Just got on the bus without saying bye to my family." Now Bella understood.

"Edward they are your family. They are going to be worried about you more then me. I just met them today." Edward signed and ran his hand over his face.

"Bella you are my girlfriend."

"Edward we just kissed." She argued.

"So it didn't mean anything to you." edward snapped at her.

Bella vilontly shook her head. "No, it met alot it's just that you didn't ask me." Edward then grabbed both shoulders and shook her.

"Are you kidding me? Bella, do I have to scream out that I want to be with you. I know we just met, but-" She then grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss not careing about the other men around them. She kept her lips there for second before pulling away. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I will apologise if I get back." She whispered. He stared at her.

"What do mean by 'if'?" She signed not really want to talk about it. She turned her head to look outside with Edward still watching her. He knew what she ment, but he didn't like her talking like that, so he just wrapped his arms around her to keep her close and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

**To be continued**


End file.
